Type-04 Shiranui Second
The Shiranui Second project was initiated in 2001 to attempt to overcome the development ceiling of the Type-94 Shiranui through the XFJ joint TSF development program. It is hoped to achieve a major international breakthrough by usage of American development data and technology. The four participating companies are Boening, Fugaku, Mitsuhishi, and Kawazaki. Performance targets for the project are the following: #Agility and mobility equal to 3rd generation machines of other countries (Eg. EF-2000 Typhoon, F-22A Raptor) #At least a 30% increase in uptime #Reduction of efficiency decline due to equipment load XFJ-01a Shiranui Second Phase 1 The first phase of the program consists of modifying a Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C for longer operating time with US parts, including low power consumption components installed in the fuselage and General Electronics F-140 engines. Although there are sporadic problems due to human error, it obtains satisfactory results at the Yukon Base test site and on the battlefield in Kamchatka. XFJ-01 Shiranui Second Phase 2 In the second stage of the MSIP (Multi-Stage Improvement Plan), Boening integrates lessons from the Phoenix initiative, resulting in the external transformation to the unique form of the Shiranui Second. The head unit is equipped with the newest active electronic scanning radar as well as infrared target acquisition system. Thruster units are added to the shoulders to increase mobility and the legs are enlarged to increase propellant capacity. In response to the Soviet Su-37 Terminator Boening hurriedly develops thruster units for the waist block. Unlike the Su-37, these waist thrusters are given vectoring nozzles. Improvements are made to speed up deployment of the combat dagger from the forearm sheath by several tenths of a second and the mount pylon mounted melee halberd by about one second. Two units would be created for testing as part of Project PROMINENCE. The first unit, XFJ-01a, was initially painted in white and red demonstration colors and assigned to American pilot Yuuya Bridges. It was later repainted all white. The second machine, XFJ-01b, would be piloted by Nepalese Army Ghurka Tarisa Manandal. Type-04 Shiranui Second Following the success of the XFJ-01, the Shiranui Second is considered for adoption as Imperial Japan's next main TSF and given the designation of Test Type-01 for use in combat trials. The Test Type-01 was first deployed in April 2003 at the Cheorwon Hive during Operation Sledgehammer. Operated by the Fuji Tactical Fighter Traning Group's 11th Squadron ''Skuld'', the squadron tested the Shiranui Second, equipped with XM3 and armed with the new Type-02 Squad Support Gun, in both maneuver and fire capabilities by moving from one side of the Hive to another via maneuvering through the Hive, then providing fire support to allied forces. The Shirani Seconds of the Fuji Tactical Fighter Traning Group were also later deployed to Sakhalin in August 2003 to assist Soviet forces in their advance towards Objective 19. In 2004, Boening licenses production of Shiranui Second components for refurbishment of existing equipment, and the Shiranui Second is designated the TSF-Type04. Production of new machines is also anticipated as a front runner against the F-15SEJ Gekkou for the next primary Imperial Japanese TSF. Appearances Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C anime ver.png|Type-94-1C as it appears in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse anime. XFJ-01a_Shiranui_Second_Phase_2_unit_1_anime_ver.png|The XFJ-01a Shiranui Second in demonstrator colors, as seen in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse anime. Gallery World's strongest lightstick.png|Shiranui Second Phase 1, armed with the EML-99X. Seven swell effect maburabu version.jpg|Shiranui Second Phase 1 firing the EML-99X. Note the ammunition crate affixed over the space for its Mount Pylons. Category:TSF Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSFIA